Frieza's Spaceship
Frieza's spaceship (フリーザの宇宙船, Furīza no uchūsen)Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is a large, round ship owned by Frieza that he uses for means of transportation. This spaceship was seen in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, the Namek Saga, Captain Ginyu Saga, and Frieza Saga, as well as in flashbacks in the Trunks Saga and Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. It also appears in the 2011 spin-off manga Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock. and a brief sceneDragon Ball SD. Overview Frieza's spaceship is his base of operations. When the ship set a course for Planet Vegeta in Age 737, King Vegeta and his elites infiltrated the ship in an attempt to rescue the prince, but were killed by Frieza in his personal room. When Bardock retaliated for his slain comrades, many of Frieza's soldiers flew off the ship to attack the planet and fight against the sole Saiyan. Frieza himself left the ship to launch a Supernova at the planet, killing Bardock, many of his own soldiers and nearly the entire Saiyan race. Frieza watches the fireworks in sadistic entertainment from his hoverchair outside his ship, while Dodoria and Zarbon were watching from inside the ship. In Age 764, Frieza's ship becomes his main base of operations while on Planet Namek. He keeps five Namekian Dragon Balls safe inside his personal room. After Vegeta prematurely healed in a newer Medical Machine, he blasted Appule through the tank, a wall, the main window, and the engine with ki blasts. A short while later, Goku was put in an older Medical Machine to heal from injuries from the fight with the Ginyu Force; he blasted though the ship's wall upon being completely healed. Goku later attempts to use the ship to escape the doomed planet, but it does not start due to the damage it sustains from Vegeta. The ship falls into lava, and is destroyed. Video game appearances Frieza's spaceship appears in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu; the Medical Machines inside it can be used in order to recover HP in Gekishin Freeza. The ship is also seen in the Pinball mode of the Dragon Ball Z TV game. Frieza's spaceship is a playable battle stage in Dragon Ball Z Arcade, with Frieza's soldiers Banan, Sūi, and Napple seen inside in the background. ]] Frieza's ship is an item in ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. When Frieza loses all his health, the ship appears, takes him in and transforms him into Mecha Frieza. In Budokai 3, Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, this ship is seen in background of the Planet Namek stage. The damaged version of Frieza's ship can be seen in the dying Planet Namek stage in Budokai 3, Infinite World, Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast 2. In Raging Blast 2, the Dark Planet stage (from Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans) randomly has Frieza's spaceship flying by. It also appears in the Namek and Destroyed Namek stages in the same game. The ship also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Frieza arrives in his spaceship for the special battle mission against him, and the whole battle then takes place above his ship. During the battle, Frieza's ship sometimes turns its headlights on, which decrease the stats of Frieza's opponents. When he is defeated, the ship falls and explodes on Frieza. Using special cards, the spaceship can be summoned by the player during battles. Trivia *Frieza's spaceship is nearly identical to both his brother's spaceship and their father's spaceship. It also looks like his ancestor's spaceship. Gallery Planet Vegeta and Frieza's Ship.jpg|Frieza's Spaceship near Planet Vegeta FriezaSpaceship.Ep.26.DBZKai.png|Frieza's spaceship on Namek FriezaShip(EoB).png|Frieza's spaceship in Episode of Bardock Frieza's spaceship in DBSD.jpg|Frieza's spaceship in Dragon Ball SD References Category:Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Dragon Ball Z